


one step closer

by brodinsons (aeon_entwined)



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/pseuds/brodinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling a <b><a href="http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/2235.html?thread=2358203#t2358203">prompt</a></b> on the kinkmeme:</p>
<p>
  <i>Basically, I just want Richard getting hurt during filming and crew's reaction to that. Maybe something went wrong while he was doing stunts? And the injury is bad enough to land him in a hospital.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	one step closer

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [На шаг ближе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599052) by [Jiminy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy)



“I’m not going in there, you go first!”

“No, _you_ -“ Aidan gives Dean a firm shove and the latter stumbles somewhat gracefully into the empty hospital room.

He eyes the unconscious figure stretched out on the bed, then swallows, both unsure and completely wrong footed. He’s never been good with the whole standing vigil at someone’s bedside, let alone visiting people in hospitals. Dean glances back at Aidan, then makes a rude gesture that prompts his younger co-star to follow him in with an eye-roll.

Dean takes a breath, then pulls up one of the empty chairs near the bed, lowering himself into it as quietly as he can manage.

After a few minutes of silence, and awkward looks between the two co-stars, the bed squeaks and they find themselves on the receiving end of a curious, blue-eyed stare.

“Hey, Richard,” Dean’s the first to speak, and his expression brightens as Richard’s lips tug up into a smile.

“Should’ve known you two would be the first ones in here to start spreading all the gossip,” comes the deep, steady voice. “How’s everyone else?”

“We’re all fine. You were the only one who took a bad tumble, though a few stunt guys got bruised up pretty good,” Aidan chimes in, lifting a shoulder in a halfhearted shrug. “Dunno if all the boys can stop by before they need to skip town for the holiday, but I heard a few of them were going to try and come around.”

Richard chuckles, stretching just enough to avoid aggravating the splint lashed to his wrist and the sling wrapped around his shoulder.

“You’re all acting like I went and nearly killed myself,” he raises a dark brow, watching as both Aidan and Dean take turns looking sheepish. “It’s called a fractured wrist and a dislocated shoulder. Not the end of the world, alright?”

They both nod, then look up when several voices sound from the doorway.

“Well there ‘e is!” two rather tall figures pass through the doorway, revealing both Graham and James bundled up in their winter outfits.

Richard’s eyes crinkle as he smiles, and he reaches out with his good hand to shake both of the new arrivals'.

Their fellow castmates take seats on the opposite side of the hospital bed, expressions both relieved and still vaguely worried.

“So, you getting out tonight or what?” James prompts, leaning forward on his elbows as if trying to wheedle an answer out of Richard with persistence alone. “You’re supposed to be home with the family and everything tomorrow, right?”

Richard laughs, then shakes his head. “I _might_ be out tonight. If I’m lucky. They’re wanting to keep me on observation just to make sure I didn’t knock my head or anything.”

Graham snorts derisively at that, though he doesn’t kick up a fuss like he normally does when things aren’t going as planned. “Well, we’re just glad you’re still with us. Isn’t that right, lads?” he looks pointedly at the two seated across the bed.

Dean and Aidan nod immediately, glancing anxiously at their elder co-star.

With a pleased nod, Graham rises to his feet, holding out his hand for Richard to shake again. James follows suit almost immediately. 

“Our flight’s in just a few hours. But you’ve got our numbers, yes?” Richard nods an affirmative as they amble towards the exit. “Right, take care of yourself, you crazy bastard. Have a wonderful holiday.”

Richard waves to the pair, then subsides against the mound of pillows at his back, exhaling a long sigh.

“Painkillers?” Aidan pipes up, earning an amused look.

“More than I ought to be allowed,” Richard smirks, resting his bad arm across his middle. “Listen, so long as they let me out, could one of you get me to the airport tomorrow afternoon? I haven’t got a ride thanks to all this mess.”

Dean glances sideways, then turns back to their elder co-star. “Yeah, sure. We’re both cramming everything into one car, so we can do it, no problem.”

Richard smiles, then reaches over to ruffle Aidan’s untamed curls, earning a muffled protest that dies off when Richard cuffs him over the ear in reprimand.

“Go get some sleep, you two,” he orders, voice a low rumble of sound in the quiet of the room. “I’ll see you bright and early, noon tomorrow.”

“Sir, yes, sir,” Dean smirks, rising from his chair and tossing a salute to Richard as both he and Aidan leave the room, turning once to offer a parting wave before they lose sight of Richard’s bed.

+++

“Touch my shoulder one more time and you’re going to regret it,” Richard growls, teeth gritted as Aidan steers the wheelchair in a near miss around another curb.

“Well it’s not like I’m trying!” Aidan defends himself, waving to Dean, who’s currently lounging against their rental. “You’re not a fucking lightweight, y’know. And the wheels on this thing are fucked.”

Richard laughs in spite of himself, tucking his bad arm just a bit closer to his chest in preparation of going down the ramp to the parking lot. 

“You could’ve just, oh I don’t know, _walked_ , and made this easier on everybody,” Aidan grunts as he slows the wheelchair’s descent in order to better turn it at the bottom of the ramp. “This is ridiculous.”

Richard bites his lower lip, unwilling to budge if just for the opportunity to see Aidan huffing and puffing his way across a hospital parking lot while pushing his wheelchair along the way.

“This asshole,” Aidan points to his wheelchair-bound burden as they approach Dean. “Has been harassing me ever since he got sat down in the damn thing. He’s all yours.”

With a restrained snort of laughter, Richard sits peacefully in the chair, waiting for his younger co-stars to sort out the car so they can all fit. It takes a bit of puzzle-work, fitting luggage here and there, but Dean manages to make it work.

“Alright,” Aidan points at him from over the top of the rental. “You, in. And there is no way in hell I’m carrying you. Your legs work fine.”

Biting down on the urge to reply with something inappropriate for a public setting, Richard settles for rising gracefully from the chair, then handing it to Dean, who’s standing next to the passenger side door.

“So kind of you, Master O’Gorman,” Richard bends slightly at the waist, grinning as Dean rolls his eyes and plods off to return it.

He catches Aidan’s eyes over the car, then flashes another grin before easing himself into the back seat. “What? You think I’d pass up an opportunity to have my nephews wait on me hand and foot?”

Aidan just rolls his eyes again, slumping into the driver’s seat while grumbling about rude co-stars and ridiculous stunts.

And if his cheeks flame a little red when Richard ruffles his curls again, well, there’s no one around to say anything about it.


End file.
